


Psychotic

by That_1_Guy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, Graphic descriptions of violence, Psychotic!Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Guy/pseuds/That_1_Guy
Summary: Dan has a secret, and someone just had to dig too deep...





	1. Chapter 1

 

Dan’s parents had a feeling something was wrong with their son from the time he was young.

The first sign was when he set the house ablaze while everyone was inside. He was six at the time. And instead of looking horrified at the sight of their home being burnt to the ground, he smiled and laughed.

10 Years passed and Dan only got worse. He became violent. He would go out into the woods with his little sister, Dana. And if an animal happened to cross their path, Dan would grab the largest stick he could find and beat the animal to death.

Once, while Dan was walking through the woods on a misty day he came across the neighbors cat. He had brought a baseball bat with him, just Incase he came across an animal. He lifted the bat and hit the feline.

It screeched and Dan hit it again and again and again until it was mangled and bloody.

When Dan returned home, his mother was horrified when she saw her son. His bat was coated with dried blood and his pants and shoes were also stained.

“D-Danny...? What... what happened?” She managed to choke out.  
“I beat the neighbors cat. It’s dead.” Dan says bluntly.  
His mother physically flinched at how blunt Dan sounded and the way he looked at her.  
“I’m going to my room.” He mumbles, walking to his bedroom and closing the door.

Dan continued the beat animals. But he eventually got the urge to go after a bigger target...

He ended up attacking his mother. He had grabbed a steak knife and had tried to stab her. He just ended up slashing her cheek.  
That was the day that Dan was sent to a psychiatric ward for treatment. Dan had screamed, kicked, bit, and clawed. But despite his effort, he was thrown into a room with padded white walls and blinding lights.

Dan was unstable. The doctors ended up having to put him in a straight jacket to prevent him from hurting himself, for he had scratched his arms so raw that they bled. He had even attempted to scratch his own eyes out, and when the doctors asked why he did this, his explanation was;  
“The voices told me to do it.”

On a cold November day, screaming could be heard coming from Dan’s room. A doctor rushed to his room and without thinking, opened the door. They had removed Dan’s jacket for the day, which was the worst decision they had ever made.

Once the door was open, Dan ran towards the door, knocking the doctor to the ground. He continued to yell and scream, proceeding to attack the doctor, scratching him and punching him.

That was the day that Leigh Daniel Avidan had escaped into the world.

A demon was loose. And no one knew how to stop it.  
_______________________________________________________________

That had been years ago and most people had forgotten about the mad man, believing the danger had passed and assuming that he had been caught or had taken his own life.

But those people were wrong.  
In fact, Dan was alive and well. And he even had a whole group of friends.

It had been 18 years since Dan escaped from the psychiatric ward. He was 38 now, when he had been 20 when he escaped.

He was currently sitting on the decently comfortable couch with his friend Arin Hanson. Arin was playing a game while Dan watched, making comments and laughing.

Dan’s friends, Arin, Suzy, Ross, Barry, and Brian didn’t know about his past. And as far as he was concerned, they never would. He would make sure of it...

“Jesus! This is hard as shit!” Arin exclaimed, dying once again.  
Dan laughs at his friends sudden outburst.  
“I can tell.” He says while giggling.

Arin groans. “Next time on Game Grumps! I’m beating this level!” He shouts. He then turns off the microphones and camera. He slouches on the couch, continuing to groan.

“You okay, Big Cat?” Dan asks Arin.  
“Yeah...” Arin responds, fixing his posture.  
Dan smiles. His smiles were all fake. For he felt nothing. He felt hollow and empty, but he had to appear normal.

“I’m gonna go get something to eat... want anything?” Arin offers. Dan shakes his head.  
“No thanks.” He says. Arin nods, getting up and leaving the room.

Dan’s act had been going on for years. He only dropped it when he was alone. His smile would fade and he would just look... different.

Arin later returned with a bag of chips and two cans of Pepsi.  
“Why’d you grab two?” Dan asks, putting his ‘normal’ act back on.  
“I know you said you didn’t want anything, but I couldn’t help myself.” Arin says, handing one of the cans to Dan.

Dan takes it and opens it. He takes a quick swig of the soda. He sets the can down on the small table next to the couch.  
“Hey, Danny?” Arin looks at Dan.  
“Yeah?” Dan looks back at Arin.  
“So... Suzy and I are throwing like... a little get together at our place and I just wanted to know if you wanted to come?”  
Dan smiles. “Sure thing, Ar.” He says.  
“Cool! You can just drop by around... 7 or somethin’.” Arin says with a grin.  
“Can do.” Dan gives Arin a thumbs up.

_______________________________________________________________

The gathering had gone by pretty well.  
Ross, Barry, and Brian had shown up and everyone was just having a good time.

Later in the night, while everyone was slightly tipsy, (Well, everyone except for Dan...) they all began to reveal secrets about themselves.

“So... I... I um...” Ross slurred. “I once stole some of... Uh... Holly’s makeup and made myself look like a weird ass clown.” He says with a laugh.

Everyone else laughed as well.  
“Bitch please!” Arin snaps his fingers. “*I*!” He places his hand on his chest. “I fuckin’... I fuckin’ used to work as a makeup artist! So top that, O’Donovan!” He laughs triumphantly. Ross proceeds to flip Arin off before turning to Dan.

“So, Danny! What’s your secret?” Ross asks.  
“Yeah! Tell us, Dan!” Suzy cheers.  
“Fuck yeah! Come on, Avidaniel!” Arin raises a fist.  
Barry and Brian just laugh among themselves.

“You sure you guys want to hear it?” Dan asks, his tone much darker than it usually was.  
Everyone nods.  
“Alright then....”

Dan stands and goes into Arin and Suzy’s kitchen. He returns with a knife.

“Woah...” Ross mutters. Arin’s brows furrow.  
“D-Dan...?” He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous.

“This is my secret...” Dan’s expression was blank. He then proceeded to dig the blade into his arm. He dragged the cold knife across his skin, blood beginning to run down his arm.

Ross looked away, vomiting. Suzy’s face went pale and she began to feel light headed. Brian and Arin stood up abruptly and Barry had his eyes covered with his hands.

Dan pulled the knife away, setting it down. He then went into Suzy’s art room, coming back with a threaded needle. He pushed the needle into his skin and began to stitch the cut up. He used his teeth to break the thread after he had finished.

“I have a high tolerance to pain.” Dan says simply.

The gang had noticed how Dan hadn’t flinched the entire time... as if it hadn’t hurt at all...

They were all shocked and silent.

“So there you go. That’s my secret. Now, I’m gonna go. Bye guys.” Dan sets the needle down on the coffee table, grabs his jacket and leaves the house.

Everyone was silent for the rest of the night. Had that really just happened...?

_______________________________________________________________

Weeks had gone by and no one had really mentioned what had happened at Arin and Suzy’s place. It still didn’t feel real... but Dan had the stitches to prove that it had happened.

Arin began to notice things about his friend that he hadn’t noticed before.

For example, Dan always seemed fascinated with shows, movies, podcasts, etc, that gave details about murders.  
Arin also noticed that whenever they played a game that had some gore or just some blood, Dan would grow silent and a look of almost... pleasure... would come to his face. As if he found enjoyment from seeing things like that.

Those details began to make Arin feel a bit uncomfortable around his friend...

Dan had taken notice of the fact that Arin and the others seemed much more jumpy and tense around him. He wasn’t happy with that, beginning to suspect that they believed that something was wrong with him.

He couldn’t have that... he couldn’t keep running... he wouldn’t go back to that hospital... he wouldn’t. He couldn’t.  
_______________________________________________________________

Arin and Dan we’re currently playing Doki Doki Literature Club. They had reached the moment where Yuri stabbed herself.  
Instead of freaking out, like Arin had assumed, and hoped Dan would, Dan just stared at the screen and at the girl with the knife.

A slightly twisted smile came to Dan’s face as he watched the 2D girl stab herself to death.

Dan griped onto the couch, keeping his eyes on the still drawing of Yuri’s corpse.  
Arin had scooted away from Dan, feeling very uncomfortable in his presence... This wasn’t the Dan he knew...

“N-Next time on G-Game Grumps...” Arin stammered. He quickly turned the equipment off and stood up. He walked towards the door. He could feel Dan’s eyes on him.

“Where are you going?”

Arin jumped when he heard Dan’s voice. He turned around to look at the curly haired man.  
“U-Uh... I’m just... Uh... gonna go... to the b-bathroom...” Arin stammers.

“You’re a bad liar Arin, but okay.” Dan says bluntly, looking away from the other man.

Without another thought, Arin rushed out of the room. His heart was racing. He felt as if he was going to have a panic attack. What was up with Dan? Why was he acting so strange? Arin didn’t know, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out...  
_______________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter. Also, sorry it’s a bit shorter than the first chapter... But I hope you guys still like it!

“Leigh Daniel Avidan, is that you?”

Dan turned his head, looking at a doctor. He tried to move, but his straight jacket made that a bit harder than he thought it should be.

“Yeah... that’s me...” Dan mumbles.

“Alright. I’m Doctor Michael, it’s nice to meet you, Daniel.” 

“Dan.”

“Sorry, Sorry. Anyways, I’m here to speak with you.”

“Why? What do you want to know...?”

“I’ve been told you hear voices. What do they say to you?” 

Dan wasn’t sure if he should tell him. He didn’t trust the doctor, well, he didn’t trust most people. He decided the truth wouldn’t hurt.

“They tell me to hurt myself. They tell me that everyone is wrong because they don’t see or feel what I do.” Dan explains, his tone calm and blunt.

The doctor began to write something down, nodding his head slowly. 

“Alright. Thank you for telling me, Daniel.”

“Dan.”

“Sorry again. I’ll try to get it right.”

“Please do.”

“I will, I will.”

_______________________________________________________________

Dan had his eyes fixed on the padded walls. He could see things that others couldn’t. He could see these shadow like figures, and he would talk to them.

“You remember that doctor, right? The one that came last week?” One shadow said.

Dan nodded. “Yeah. What about him?”

“I don’t like him...” Another shadow whispered.

“I don’t either. He keep asking questions. You need to start lying to him, Dan.” A shadow hisses.

“Okay, Okay. I will.” Dan rolls his eyes.

“Hey, you know what I heard?” A shadow spoke with a low voice, as if scared that someone would hear it.

“What?” Dan raised his scarred brow.

“I heard that you’re going to get your straight jacket off.” It replied.

“What? Impossible. They’d never take it off. They’re afraid I’ll hurt myself.” Dan narrowed his eyes.

“No, it’s true!” The shadow insisted. 

“I won’t believe it until it happens...” Dan closes his eyes. When he opened them again, the shadows were gone. 

“What if they do take it off...?” Dan asked himself. 

“I want them to take it off... I don’t want to be here...”

That was the first time Dan cried.

_______________________________________________________________

The shadow had been right. The doctors had removed Dan’s straight jacket about a week after. 

The shadows came back.

“See? What did I tell you.” The shadow that had mentioned the rumor spoke.

“Yeah, Yeah. If you say I told you so I’m going to kill you.” Dan hisses.

“Hey, I have an idea. Want to hear it Danny?” A shadow asks.

“What is it...?” Dan looks at the shadow that was speaking.

“What if you try and escape. Your arms are free. You could make a loud sound and maybe get a doctors attention.” The shadow offered.

Dan’s eyes widened. “You think that could work?” He asks.

“It could. You never know...” the shadow responds.

“I can... I can give it a shot.”

“Do it. Get out of here. You won’t have to be stuck in here anymore.”

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

_______________________________________________________________

Dan had worked out a plan. He was going to scream as loud as he could and hopefully get a doctors attention. He was going to get out of here...

Dan curled up into the corner of his cell. “Alright... I’m gonna do it...” he mutters. 

He took in a deep breath and began to scream bloody murder, burying his hands in his curls.

He screamed and screamed until his throat felt raw. But he didn’t stop.

He stopped screaming for a moment, hearing footsteps nearing his room. He started to scream louder.

The door opened...

A short doctor made his way into the room, looking at Dan. 

“Daniel! Daniel, what’s wrong?” He called.

That’s when Dan pounced.

He stood up, running over to the doctor and pinning him to the ground. He continued to scream and yell, beginning to claw, punch, and bite the doctor. 

The doctor cried out in pain, but Dan didn’t stop.

After the doctor had nearly passed out, Dan stands, running out of the room. 

He looked around, there were so many doors...

He began to run in a random direction, trying to find an exit. 

Dan ran until his legs burned and his lungs begged for air. He then saw a door. It was different than the others, you could see outside.

Dan began to run towards it. 

He was then grabbed from behind. He yelled and squirmed. 

“Let go of me!!” He screamed.

A guard had grabbed Dan and was holding onto him with a death like grip.

Dan growled and swung his fists. While he was blindly waving his hand around, he managed to hit the guard square in the nose.

The guard let go of Dan, letting out a groan. Dan took his chance and booked it towards the door.

He threw the doors open, the cold breeze hitting his face. A smile came to his face, but he didn’t stop running. He had to get as far away from the hospital as he could. 

He had escaped. He was free. 

The world was doomed.


End file.
